El Castigo de Cersei -Recopilación
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es la recopilación de los 2 capítulos anteriores de lo que podría pasarle a Cersei Lannister


_Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_**.**

**Disclaimmer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R.R. Martin.

* * *

EL CASTIGO DE CERSEI

Estaba muy oscuro y olía a muerto, orina, mierda y podredumbre. Se oía a las ratas corretear de un lado a otro y no sabía cuánto llevaba dentro de esa celda. Ella, que había sido la Reina de los Siete Reinos y la regente de sus tres hijos, estaba en una de las celdas negras de la Fortaleza Roja. Ella, la leona Lannister, la más bella de las reinas y la verdadera Señora de Roca Casterly, estaba allí sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Todos estaban muertos. Su padre, Lord Tywin Lannister, que murió a manos del odiado Gnomo; sus tres hijos: Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella; Qyburn, su hombre de confianza, que la salvó de la muerte en el juicio por combate contra aquellos perro de la Fe. Todos estaban muertos o la habían traicionado, incluso su otra mitad, su único amor, su Jaume la había dejado tirada y le había dado la espalda por la gorda vaca de Tarth. También había descubierto que ella y su hermano no eran quienes ellos creían ser y que toda su vida había sido una mentira. Ahora, el Señor de Roca Casterly era el engendro enano de Tyrion, el cual había sobrevivido a la guerra y ahora era la Mano. Ella lo maldecía y lo odiaba como nunca.

Notó como algo le mordía el pie y lo pateó maldiciendo. _Putas ratas; me van a comer entera las ratas antes de que esa estúpida me saque y me mate; soy Cersei Lannister, una leona de Roca Casterly, no tengo miedo de nada; _ _no eres una Lannister y estás aterrorizada –_ decía su voz interior. En ese momento, le pareció oír pasos a lo lejos, como si alguien viniera a buscarla para acabar con su sufrimiento. Fue escuchando los pasos más cerca, _seguramente son las putas septas que vienen a traerme la comida o la cena o a vaciar de una vez el cubo de excrementos._ No sabía si era de día o de noche, no podía casi moverse porque tenía las manos atadas a la pared por los grilletes. Entonces, se oyó como la llave entraba en la cerradura, giraba y se abrió la puerta. La luz de las antorchas le cegó los ojos, llevaba días o semanas sin verla. Se acercó un guardia y dijo:

- Que peste tan grande. Tu padre cagaba oro pero tú cagas lo mismo que yo. Bebe un poco de agua –le acercó una jarra a los labios y ella empezó a beber rápido-. La Reina quiere verte, puede que hoy corte tu cabeza de puta incestuosa de una vez.

Cersei escupió el agua en la cara del guardia y esté la abofeteó en la cara. La antigua Reina puso la mano dónde la habían abofeteado. _Maldito cabrón. Cuando vuelva a ser la Reina, te abriré en canal . _Se tocó su cara, ojos, labios y notó que tenía pequeñas arrugas. _Mierda, me estoy haciendo vieja y soy incapaz de seducir a esa estúpida Reina. Me pone menos que Stannis; "Vendrá una reina más joven y más bella" – maldita Megga la Rana._

Entró otro guardia y entre los dos la levantaron y le quitaron los grilletes.

- Si intentas escapar, te aseguro que no llegarás ni a la puerta. A mí no me importará clavarte mi espada, incluso, puede que la Reina me hiciera Lord de algún sitio – dijo el guardia que la había pegado.

La agarraron de los brazos y la sacaron de la celda negra; empezó a andar pero no se aguantaba de pie, los guardias la tuvieron que sujetar para que no cayera. Comenzó a subir los escalones hacia el exterior. Tardó un buen rato en poder salir y cuando salió, cerró con fuerza los ojos al recibir la luz del sol. Iban tirando de ella y fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se acostumbró a la luz. Entonces se miró, vio que estaba toda sucia, con un saco roído y roto que le hacía de vestido. Se miró las manos; las tenía sucias, con cortes, arrugas y rugosas. Se iba tocando las muñecas dónde había llevado los grilletes.

Fue cruzando el patio, dónde todos los soldados la miraban cruzar y se reían con burlas. _Cuando vuelva a ser la Reina, clavaré vuestras cabezas en picas por los Siete Reinos, _decía ella pero notaba que los ojos se le ponían vidriosos, _no puedo llorar, soy Cersei Lannister y los Lannister no lloran, pagan sus deudas. _De repente, se oyó unos gritos agudos, pero no eran humanos. _Los monstruos están despiertos y seguro que tienen hambre. _Un temblor le atenazó todo el cuerpo.

Entró en la Fortaleza Roja y la dirigieron al Salón del Trono. Estaba lleno de carpinteros y hombres rehaciendo la fortaleza después que los dragones casi la destruyeran. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, está se abrió y la empujaron dentro. Estaba lleno, todas las Casas de Poniente que habían sobrevivido y de más allá se encontraban allí. Fue caminando con la cabeza bien alta hacia el Trono de Hierro e iba mirando las diferentes caras que la miraban. Vio a todos los señores del Valle, también estaban los norteños, las Serpientes de Arena acompañando al puto gordo traidor de Doran Martell. Pero al lado del trono se encontraban los demonios, wargs, monstruos, a los que debía de haber matado cuando fue con el borracho de Robert a Invernalia. Allí estaban los supervivientes: la palomita con su Perro, nuevos Señores del Valle de Arryn y Guardianes de Oriente gracias a la rata de Meñique, que estuviera donde estuviera esperaba que se pudriera y le dieran por culo. Al lado, estaba el culpable de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos siete años; por mirar dónde no debía y por la estupidez de Jaime; el tullido de Bran Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián en el Norte, con su prometida, la rana Reed. _ ¿Cómo se llamaba?; Meera. _Al otro lado se encontraba el demonio que había juntado a los norteños con los salvajes en la lucha contra Los Otros y que después arrasó Roca Casterly, un crío que era el nuevo Rey Más Allá del Muro, Rickon Stark. Y al lado del Trono de Hierro se encontraba la peor de todos, con su capa de Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, con esa mirada de odio hacia ella y rodeada de los tres grandes hombres de la nueva reina, Arya Stark, la cual estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello si la joven reina no hubiera llegado a tiempo para impedírselo. Había matado a todos los Frey y Bolton con su jauría de lobos salvajes y la loba huargo que debía de haber matado. También estaba el bastardo de Ned Stark, que resultó ser hijo de Rhaegar y la zorra norteña, Jon Targaryen Stark, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche acompañado de su esposa salvaje, Val.

A la mano derecha de la Reina, se encontraba el maldito Gnomo que se había salvado de todo con una gran suerte. Y ahora era la Mano del Rey, pero al menos le quedaba la alegría de no ser del todo hermana del engendro. Y en el medio, sentada en el Trono de Hierro, con su pelo y ojos típicos de su Casa, magníficamente vestida de rojo, joven, con una corona de color rojo ardiente. Ella era Daenerys Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, Reina de Meereen, de los ándalos, los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Protectora del Reino, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, apodada Daenerys de la Tormenta, La Que No Arde, Madre de Dragones, Vengadora de Poniente y la persona que ha devuelto el Trono de Hierro a la casa Targaryen. _Vendrá una reina más joven y hermosa y te quitará todo lo que quieras, _esa era Dany, su perdición.

- Lady Lannister, ¿las septas os tratan bien? – preguntó la joven reina, arrugando la nariz y mirándola con odio, asco y algo que no supo identificar.

Cersei se miró, se olió y se dio cuenta de que apestaba.

- Sí, majestad. Me dan de comer y me cambian el cubo – dice ella con precaución, por si decía algo que pudiera traerle problemas.

- ¿Cuántos días del nombre tenéis, Lady Lannister?

- ¿Yo? El Gnomo que tenéis a vuestro lado os lo puede decir – al momento que lo dijo, uno de los guardias le pego en el estómago e hizo que cayera al suelo de dolor.

- ¡No! ¡No la peguéis sin mi permiso! – gritó la Targaryen -. Ayudadla a levantarse.

Los guardias la levantaron. Ella estaba furiosa por la supuesta misericordia de la nueva reina.

- ¿Cuántos días del nombre tenéis, Lady Lannister?

- 39, majestad.

- ¿Y aún tenéis la sangre de la luna?

- Sí, majestad. Soy aún joven, además no sé por qué eso es importante.

- Tranquila, hermana. Pronto lo sabrás todo – dijo Tyrion con una sonrisa pícara.

- No me gusta tu sonrisa, Tyrion. Aunque, en verdad, no me gusta nada de ti, enano – sonrió al ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a su hermano, pero estaba asustada con lo que tramaba.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, hermanita. Aunque…sí hay algo que me gusta de ti – volvió a sonreír.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó enfadándose y echando fuego valyrio por sus ojos al pensar en la nueva estupidez de su hermano.

- Tus pómulos, porque el amor a tus hijos los llevó, por desgracia, a la tumba.

- ¡Maldito cabrón! – Cersei intentó correr y pegar a Tyrion, pero los guardias la agarraron.

- Cersei, Cersei, Cersei. No deberías insultar a la Mano del Rey cuando te estás jugando la cabeza. Más bien, deberías agradecerme de seguir con vida.

- Gracias, hermanito – dijo ella con desdén -. Pero seguramente me habréis traido aquí para sentenciarme a muerte ¿no?

- Como siempre, querida hermana, te equivocas. Espera un instante y sabrás el maravilloso destino que te espera – respondió él con desdén.

En ese momento, tocaron en las puertas del Salón del Trono y la Reina Daenerys hizo un gesto para los guardias de la puerta para que la abrieran. Entonces entraron dos guardias, llevando a un sujeto pequeño, con el pelo todo sucio, ropa rota, con la cara toda llena de arrugas y sucia; andaba muy lentamente, como si fuera muy mayor y a Cersei le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Ese hombre estaba todo lleno de mierda y con una herida encima del ojo derecho. Lo pusieron al lado de ella, olía a orina, mierda y podredumbre. La antigua reina lo miró y sé quedó sorprendida. _ No puede ser él. Está muerto. ¿O no?._

- Buenos días, Lord Frey. ¿Habéis dormido bien? – dijo Dany mirándolo divertida, mientras Arya lo miraba con desprecio.

- No estoy para paparruchas, chica. A ver cuándo os dignáis a soltarme y devolverme mis tierras.

- Ja, ja, ja, Lord Frey. Eso no pasará jamás. Estáis ambos aquí para recibir vuestro castigo por todos vuestros crímenes.

- ¿Qué crímenes? En la guerra, siempre hay muertos.

- ¡A mi madre y a mi hermano en la boda de Los Gemelos! – gritó Arya con rabia.

- ¡Arya! – levantó la voz la Targaryen y digo dirigiéndose al viejo Frey -. Perdonad a mi Lord Comandante, pero tiene buenas razones para veros muerto. Pero he encontrado un castigo mejor.

- ¿Ah, sí? A ver, a ver, dime, chica.

- Muy bien, la Reina y el Consejo Real hemos decidido, viendo a estos dos honorables prisioneros en nuestras celdas y para demostrar la bondad y generosidad de la Reina, que lo mejor para los Siete Reinos sería unir la Casa Lannister y Frey en matrimonio – explicó la Mano a todos los presentes.

- ¡NO! – rugió Cersei-. ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡Soy Cersei Lannister! ¡Soy la Reina! ¡Soy la legítima Señora de Roca Casterly! ¡Si me haces esto puto enano, acabaré contigo y…

- ¡Calla, Cersei! – gritó Tyrion silenciándola -. Ya no eres la Reina y sabes perfectamente que no eres la legítima Señora de Roca Casterly.

- No me podéis hacer esto, no podéis.

- ¿No? – preguntó Dany, levantándose con una sonrisa del Trono -, os lo explicaré fácilmente. Si hoy no contraéis matrimonio… ¡Seréis achicharrados por mis dragones y les serviréis de cena! Si os casáis, puede que tenga misericordia con los dos.

Cersei se quedó helada. Que prefería, ¿morir achicharrada por esos monstruos o vivir con ese vejestorio, matarlo en la noche de bodas y poder volver a ser Reina?

- ¡Yo no puedo casarme con esta puta incestuosa! –gritó Lord Walder y empezó a toser.

- Lord Walder, ¿no os gustaría tener una novena esposa? No es una chiquilla, pero tiene experiencia y seguro que os encantará su miel. Además recibiréis una buena dote de Roca Casterly – le respondió tranquilamente el pequeño Lannister.

- Entonces, acepto casarme con ella, si hay encamamiento – miró con deseo a Cersei y se mojó el labio con la lengua.

- De acuerdo. ¿Tú que dices, hermanita? – se dirigió a su hermana.

- Acepto – dijo con cara de asco y odio hacia todos los presentes en ese Salón.

- Bien – dijo la Reina Daenerys -. La Boda será en cuanto os saquen toda la porquería que llevéis dentro y estéis bien vestidos – se giró y se fue seguida por su consejo.

Los guardias sacaron a Cersei del Salón y la llevaron a un cuarto dónde varias mujeres la limpiaron hasta ponerle la piel roja. Luego la vistieron con un vestido verde como sus ojos y la llevaron varios guardias al Septo de Baelor. Allí, al mediodía, el nuevo Septón Supremo los casó con celeridad. Luego, se celebró el banquete, dónde se comió lechón, perdices, palomas, trucha y otros jugosos platos. Al llegar a las 4 de la tarde, los invitados empezaron a pedir el encamamiento del matrimonio, los hombres y mujeres los cogieron a ambos por separado y empezaron a desvestirlos para llevarlos a su aposento para el encamamiento. _Debes aguantar, Cersei; esto no puede ser peor que tu encamamiento con Robert; piensa que es Jaime; ¿dónde estará él? – en Tarth con esa vaca guerrera._

Cuando llegó a los aposentos, ya se encontraba en la cama su nuevo esposo, con todo su cuerpo lleno de arrugas, de pliegues sueltos por la edad, con la cara roja de haber bebido de más y lo peor de todo era su miembro, pequeño, arrugado como una pasa, más parecido al de su hermano el Gnomo que a uno normal. _ Después de haber tenido el de Jaime, ¿tengo que aceptar "eso"?; ¿cómo voy a poder estar con este monstruo?; prefiero que me coman los putos dragones; tengo que salir de aquí. _Se giró para intentar escapar pero varios hombres la agarraron.

- No vas a escapar a ningún sitio, puta – dijo uno de ellos -. La Reina y la Mano sabían que ibais a escapar sin consumar con vuestro marido, Lady Frey. Vais a consumar vuestro matrimonio. ¡Traed las cuerdas! – dijo hablando para ella y los demás.

_¿Cuerdas?; No serán capaces de…_

- ¡No! ¡Ni se os ocurra tocarme! ¡Soy Cersei Lannister! – intentó soltarse de los hombres pero tenían más fuerza que ella.

- ¡Estate quieta, puta! ¿O tengo que darte una paliza para que te folle el viejo ese? – dijo uno de los hombres.

- ¡No me toquéis! ¿Queréis oro? Roca Casterly tiene mucho oro. Si me ayudáis, cuando vuelva a ser la Reina os daré todo el poder que queríais – los hombres se reían -. ¿De qué os reis? ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Cuándo sea de nuevo la Reina, os cortaré vuestra cabeza y se la daré a los perros!

- ¡Callate! – gritó el hombre anterior y la abofeteó.

Notó como le ardía la cara tras la bofetada. Estaba a punto de llorar de rabia, pero no lo hizo, ella era la Reina. Entonces vino un hombre con unas cuerdas. Entre los hombres llevaron a Cersei, la cual le pegaba patadas e intentaba liberarse, a la cama y la tiraron encima. Se puso un hombre a cada lado de esta y cogieron las muñecas de la antigua Reina, las estiraron hacia arriba y le comenzaron a atar las muñecas en los palos de la cama. Ella los intentaba morder y pegaba patadas. Después de las manos, que le empezaban a doler, a causa de las cuerdas, los hombres fueron a sus piernas y se las estiraron a cada lado de la cama y se las ataron a los pies de la cama. La Lannister miró alrededor, soltando maldiciones y amenazas, con el viejo Frey muerto de miedo. _A ver si te mueres antes de metérmela, cabrón; si no estuviera atada, te mataba en tres segundos; piensa que es Jaime; si él estuviera aquí, os mataba con sólo miraros; puto Frey, puta dragona y puto enano de mierda. _

- Venga, viejo. Tú hembra ya está preparada – dijo el hombre que la había abofeteado -. Demuestra que tu espada está bien afilada.

Lord Frey se fue acercando lentamente a la cama, con su miembro levantado. _¿Cómo se le puede levantar? _ Al llegar al lado de Cersei, esté puso su mano rugosa sobre un pecho y empezó a amasárselo. Ella sentía asco, tenía arcadas en el estómago e intentaba imaginarse que ese vejestorio medio podrido era su Jaime, su gemelo. Entonces, Lord Walder se puso encima de la antigua reina tocándole ambos pechos.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. No eres una chiquilla pero siempre he querido comer un coño Lannister.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cuándo me suelten te voy a cortar tu polla de mierda.

- Sí, sí. Será una polla de mierda pero se va a meter dentro de ti hasta el fondo, aunque antes voy a ver si la miel de Roca Casterly es mejor que su oro.

- ¡Antes te mato con mis propias manos! ¡Viejo de mierda! – le escupe.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ex –reina puta! – dijo uno de los hombres -. Si no te estás quieta y no dejas que te la meta, te cortaremos tu querido cuello y te follará hasta mi perro.

Cersei los maldijo por dentro pero pensó que si se dejaba, podrían dejarla libre e iría a buscar a su Jaime, Así que, no dijo nada.

- ¡Venga, viejo! Que ya la tienes abierta de piernas – dijo el hombre anterior, riéndose.

El viejo Frey sonrió y fue bajando su boca hacia la obertura entre las piernas de ella. Cersei empezó a notar el aliento pestilente de él en la entrepierna y notó su lengua allí, en dónde su hermano la había hecho vivir momentos de gozo, pero ahora, sólo sentía asco y rabia. El hombre fue pasándole la lengua por su pubis, con una mirada de disfrute. De repente, quitó su lengua y cabeza de la zona íntima y metió rápidamente su miembro dentro de Cersei y fue moviéndose a trompicones arriba y abajo, mientras ella, tenía los ojos ardiéndole y a punto de llorar. Walder Frey iba cada vez más rápido y de repente se corrió dentro de ella,

_¿Ya se ha corrido? _La Lannister empezó a llorar y reírse al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo él enfadado.

- ¿De qué me río? Has durado menos que un niño imberbe. Per a cierta edad no se puede esperar mucho. Seguro que con un perro hubiera disfrutado más y no se habría corrido al instante.

Frey abofeteó a Cersei y cuando le iba a volver a hacerlo, los hombres, que estaban allí y lo habían visto todo, lo cogieron.

- ¿Qué haceis? Estoy con mi esposa. ¡Soltadme!

- Lo siento viejo. Pero tú tiempo ha acabado. Tenemos órdenes de la Reina para llevaros al Septo de Baelor.

- Como si son de tu madre, niño. ¡Yo soy Walder Frey, Señor de los Gemelos! – y recibió un puñetazo en la espalda que lo dobló.

- Sí, sí. Tú eres Walder Frey y yo Aegon el Conquistador. La Reina va a daros vuestra sentencia por traidores del reino. Así que, empieza a rezar a los dioses. Chicos, llevadlo al Septo – dijo el jefe de los hombres a los demás y estos se lo llevaron entre los gritos del anciano, completamente desnudo. Entonces soltó a Cersei y le dio un vestido que había cogido antes -. Tomad, vestiros. La Reina quiere que llevéis vuestras mejores galas. Me daré la vuelta para que podáis vestiros.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y ella se empezó a vestir ahora podría salir corriendo y escapar; pero no llegaría a la siguiente puerta; puede que la Reina me perdone por ser…. Deshecho sus pensamientos, porque sabía que su momento había llegado y debía aceptarlo como una leona que era, como la Reina que había sido y era, como Cersei Lannister, legítima Señora de Roca Casterly e hija de Tywin Lannister. Además podría volver a reencontrarse con sus hijos, Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen. Acabó de vestirse y le dijo al guardia que ya estaba. Este la agarró suavemente por el brazo y abrió la puerta. Allí había más guardias, como ella imaginaba. Llevaba la cabeza bien alta, demostrando que no tenía miedo, aunque sí lo tenía; para demostrarle a sus enemigos que con ella no iban a poder y que sería la Reina de Poniente hasta el final.

La guardia la fue llevando fuera del palacio y cuando llegaron al Septo de Baelor, vio que estaba abarrotado por el pueblo. _Puro populismo. La chusma está en todos sitios. _Mientras la dirigían hacia el estrado, la gente la insultaba con gritos de "¡puta!", "¡asesina!", "¡incestuosa!", "¡monstruo!"; le lanzaban lechugas y tomates e intentaban llegar a ella para matarla. Cuando subió vio que se encontraba Walder Frey aún desnudo y maldiciendo, el Gnomo, la Reina Targaryen y la Lord Comandate Stark. Entonces Daenerys habló:

Pueblo de Desembarco y Poniente, después de esta horrorosa guerra que ha durado siete años, y que se ha llevado por delante a muchísimas personas sin distinción, hoy, hoy se hará justicia con estas dos personas que han hecho tanto daño y causar tal traición a los Siete Reinos…

- ¡Daenerys! ¡Daenerys! – gritaba el pueblo y la Reina levantó las manos, pidiendo silencio.

- Estas dos personas, que han causado tantas muertes por su avaricia y sus ansias de poder, recibirán su castigo – continuó y se dirigió al viejo Frey -. Lord Walder Frey, por vuestros múltiples crímenes y por alta traición, quedáis sentenciado a muerte. Lord Comandante, decapitadlo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, niña dragón! –gritó Frey y recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer.

Los guardias lo sujetaron con fuerza y le pusieron la cabeza sobre el tronco de decapitaciones, mientras tanto, Arya desenfundaba a Hielo, ahora Guardajuramentos, la espada valyria de la Casa Stark y la cogió con las dos manos.

- Puta niña lobo, piensas que podrás conmigo cuando tu madre y tu hermano no pudieron, ja, ja, ja – decía inconscientemente el viejo Walder Frey.

Arya no le respondió nada, sólo levanto la espada por encima de la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento bajó con fuerza la espada, llevándose por delante la cabeza de Walder Frey diciendo:

- Valar Morghulis.

La gente explotó en aplausos y vítores. Cersei tenía los ojos como platos y sentía algo que no sintió antes al ver una muerte. Sintió el miedo de ser la próxima en pasar por la espada y perderlo todo. Arya volvió a enfundar su espada y Daenerys volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Pueblo de Poniente, ya se ha empezado a hacer justicia y los Siete están de acuerdo con ella. Ahora se hará justicia con Lady Frey – se dirigió a la antigua Reina -. Cersei Lannister, por los cargos de alta traición, regicidio y fornicio, vuestra pena será la muerte.

La gente empezó a lanzar vítores de júbilo. Dany se acercó a Cersei y le dijo al oído, en un susurro:

- Deseo de todo corazón que los Siete os puedan perdonar y os den paz, HERMANA.

Cersei se quedó petrificada ante esas palabras y notó como le ardían los ojos, no podía llorar, pero esas palabras habían llegado a un sitio que había olvidado que tenía, su corazón. Ella era Cersei Targaryen, hija del abuso de Aerys II sobre su madre el día de su boda con Tywin Lannister.

Dos guardias la sujetaron mientras la Lord Comandante, Arya Stark, se ponía unos guantes dorados. _El valonqar de doradas manos acabará con tu vida; no puede ser ella, no; Tyrio es mi valonqar. _Arya se acercó a Cersei y puso sus doradas manos en el cuello de ella.

- Tú no puedes ser mi valonqar.

- Valonqar significa "hermano pequeño", pero no distingue entre hermano y hermana, y yo soy la hermana pequeña – dicho esto, apretó más el cuello de Cersei.

Esta vio como la joven Stark la miraba con odio y rabia, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Notaba que le faltaba el aire y le volvían los recuerdos de cuando era niña con Jaime, cuando estaban en Desembarco en la época de Aerys, cuando estaba con Jaime en la época de Robert. Pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Esto es por Bran, Mycah, Dama, Jory, Padre, Madre, Robb, Sansa, el Norte, Invernalia y por Gendry. ¡Por Gendry! – fue diciendo Arya con la voz cada vez más cortada y con los ojos vidriosos hasta que le empezaron a caer las lágrimas por las mejillas.

_El bastardo de Robert que murió en la batalla final de Desembarco; amor; las cosas que se hacen por amor. _Ella había cometido muchos errores por amor, pero en ese momento no se arrepentía de ninguno. Todo lo había hecho por amor. Y mientras iba quedándose sin aire y sus ojos se cerraban para siempre, sólo tenía una palabra en su mente.

_JAIME_


End file.
